Daybreak
by Bo N. Herr
Summary: Twilight AU-M/M-Mature, Angst, Trigger Warning Jacob(T)/Edward(B) Jasper(B)/Paul(T) Emmett(T)/Seth(B)
1. Chapter 1: Search For Life

Jasper's face contorted into a painfully pinched expression. He was furiously stuffing Edward's clothes into the large a-frame backpack. His mind wasn't all there as he hurried around, reflecting on the events of the past weeks.

~ Jasper was going at least 20 miles over the suggested speed limit as he leaned forward on his silver Ducati, dodging through traffic. He seemed very concentrated on the road as he moved his hands a little bit, giving him more gas. He had just gotten a call at work, a quivering voice on the other end explaining what Edward had done to himself. Explaining that his best friend, almost brother, Emmett had found Edward in his bath tub. Sleeping pills gone and wrists slashed. Jasper had to keep himself from crying to risk not being able to see where he was going. He would never be able to get Emmett's voice out of his head. The male's usual boisterous self was reduced to a quivering choked sob as he spoke to Jasper. Jasper, despite being the youngest of the group, was the rock. He was emotionally stable and always knew what to say. He had told Emmett to stay put and hopped on his motorcycle and sped off. He came to an abrupt halt as he stopped behind an ambulance parked in the way of the emergency room. He didn't have time for this. He slid off his bike and tossed down his helmet and ran as fast as his legs could take him, inside and past the staff yelling at him for a hospital pass. Up the stairs and to the room he knew to be where Edward and Emmett resided.

He froze in his tracks when he saw Emmett hunched over in a small floral hospital chair and Edward pale, laying in the hospital bed next to him. If it had been another circumstance Jasper might have found it funny, seeing the hulking man Emmett, trying to fit in the petite pastel hospital chair. It truthfully looked more fit for an elder woman knitting than a 6'5" 200 and something pound football star. Jasper's eyes drifted down to the almost destroyed piece of paper in Emmett's hands. He gingerly took it from his rough fingers and peered down at it. He easily made out Edward's beautiful cursive and read each word slowly, not wanting to mistake anything in the note. Jasper took a shaky breath as he read how Edward didn't want to stay alive anymore and how sorry he was to his two best friends, Emmett and Jasper.

Jasper wasn't an idiot. He knew there was more than just surrender in this letter. He had known for a while Edward was starting to fall into depression but he had been so caught up with school and work, he assumed he would be fine till summer. After the crash in senior year of high school Edward had been crippled in both legs and deemed to never walk or leave his wheelchair. Every dream and ambition went out the window for Edward and the only thing holding him up was his two best friends. It had been over a year and both Jasper and Emmett thought Edward could start to hold himself up some but they had been gravely wrong and their friend had almost lost his life for their assumption.~

Jasper finished packing and closed his eyes and took a deep breath. They were actually going to do this, going to hike the Pacific Crest Trail from Oregon and up through Washington. It had been Edward's goal before the crash and afterwards he deemed it never possible. But after trying to kill himself Jasper knew a huge change was needed and Emmett agreed. They would make all his dreams and goals happen. Now that Jasper had packed the a-frame backpack full he double checked it for things they were missing. Once satisfied with his work he strapped a foldable wheelchair to the pack, making sure it was secure. Emmett who was only a couple inches larger than Jasper but much more strong, decided he would carry Edward. It was the only way for them to actually be able to go through with this. Through out the past week of getting everything ready Edward had been compliant and silent. His eyes silently glazed over and a look on his face that made Emmett's chest clench anytime they were together.

Jasper gave a firm grunt as he hoisted the large backpack onto his back and wobbled some. It was heavy even for him and he wasn't a small man. He made sure everything was secure then walked outside and tossed it into the back of Emmett's wrangler styled jeep. He looked back at the small house that Edward's parents had left him when they died and then he looked up, watching as the clouds move around. It was over cast but not going to rain, not too hot to walk 30 miles a day on terrain none of them had trained for. He looked at the door as Emmett came out, cradling the bronze haired male in his arms like a precious gift. "Everything packed?" Emmett inquired and Jasper gave a curt nod. "Even brought some money just incase." Jasper said with a wave of his hand as he helped Emmett get Edward in the car.

Edward watched both of them fumble with the seatbelt before pushing their hands away. "I'm not a complete involit." He stated, his voice soft and eyes down cast as he buckled himself up. Emmett gave a nod and hopped in the front seat and turned the key in the ignition. The car roared to life and Jasper slid in the back with Edward, looking at his friend. Edward watched as they drove away from his house, his terrible life and his best friends lives. Guilt was very present in his gut as he watched the passing landscape. Emmett had taken a temporary leave from school as well as Jasper. But Jasper had completely quite his job, knowing he couldn't leave for a few months and come back expecting it to be waiting for him. Edward loved his two best friends but what they were attempting was too much. How was some grueling hike going to give back the happiness that was taken from him when his ability to walk was? Edward's eyelids sagged and the world went dark as he fell asleep to the soft hum of rubber on pavement.

When Edward awoke he realized they were parked on what looked like a gravel logging road. He glanced up and saw a large wooden sign marking the PCT. Emmett was already out of the car and strapping the a-frame to Jaspers back. Edward heard the deep concern in Emmett's voice as he spoke to Jasper. "This seems way to heavy, man…Are you sure you can do it? With minimal damage I mean." Emmett said with a skeptical eyebrow raise, not wanting the honey blonde male to be a martyr and trek into the woods only to be injured by the heavy pack.

Jasper's lips curled into a sly smirk as he shifted under the new found weight. "I'll be fine Emmett. Just because I'm one third your body weight doesn't mean I can't hold my own. And your own and Edward's own." Jasper stated and Emmett crinkled up his nose at the soft teasing tone in Jasper's voice. "You calling me fat?" He asked with a grunt that showed he cared more than he wanted to let on. "Just a little over weight." Jasper stated flippantly as he walked passed him and to Edward's door. Emmett looked down at his Adonis like body and pinched the skin around his stomach area. "Liar. I'm hot as fuck." He stated and nodded to himself, deciding it was true. The only response Jasper gave was a light snort.

Emmett walked over to Edward's door and smiled lightly at Edward as he turned around and Jasper tugged the other male so it seemed like Emmett was giving him a piggy back ride. Edward wrapped his arms around Emmett's massive shoulders and watched Jasper as he fashioned a sort of suspension system of straps to Edward and Emmett to make it easier on the both of them. Jasper looked at the two. "Comfy?" He asked Emmett and the man nodded. "Snug at two bugs in a rug." Emmett said and gave his infamous grin, the one that got the crown cheering and the girls wet. Jasper gave a nod and jerked his hand towards the trail. "Let's go." He said and both him and Emmett started up the trail without a single glance back.

Edward just uttered a silent prayer that nobody died on this trip and they would get back safe. He looked at his two friends as they chattered lightly, then he looked at their surroundings. There had been a reason he had wanted to hike this trail after high school. The beauty was over whelming, it made him feel like he was in a fantasy story, like he should see fairies and werewolves bounding around him. Like he was free. Like he could walk. But alas he could not and this whole trip was futile to Edward. At the end he would still end up at home, alone and depending on his best friends, seeping their energy and happiness away. To Edward, everyone would be better off if he was dead.

After a day of walking the trio stopped in a small clearing a couple yards off the main trail. Jasper calculated they had walked about thirty miles today which was a good start. Jasper dumped the over sized a-frame off his back and rolled his shoulders, hearing light popping from his stiff muscles but nothing too serious. Emmett grabbed Edward's wheelchair off the back of the pack and flipped it open easily. He crouched down some and loosened the straps around his body. Edward fell back into his chair with a grunt. Emmett stood to his full height of 6'5" and reached towards the sky in a stretch then leaned over and dangled his arms. "You good?" He asked Jasper who had a displeasant look on his face. Jasper gave a light nod as he used one of his hands to press into a bundle of nerves knotted up in his back.

The honey blonde male grunted softly and glanced up as Emmett padded over and turned Jasper around and pressed him against the nearest tree. He pressed two fingers into the knot in his back and messaged him, softly at first then rougher. Jasper grumbled at first then groaned in relief as Emmett worked the twisted nerves and muscles out. "So lucky…you're a masseur." Jasper hissed in pain as he felt his muscles slowly relaxing into Emmett's firm touches. Edward watched his two friends in silence then something bubble up in his stomach, something he hadn't felt in a long time, laughter. He let out a testing snort first then started to full on chuckle, covering his mouth with a hand.

Emmett and Jasper both glanced back with surprised eyes. "What's wrong?" Emmett asked, thinking maybe it was a reaction from his depression or pain. Jasper was silent then gave a light smile. "He's happy, Em." He murmured to the large man who still had his hands on Jasper's back.

Edward shook his head as he erupted into a fit of giggles.

"At what?" Emmett asked, still looking rather confused. Jasper looked at Edward expectantly who shook his head as he laughed. "You two…look…real close." He laughed and wiped a few stray tears from his cheeks. Emmett glanced in the position he was in, Jasper was bent over bracing the tree as Emmett was pressed into his backside , rubbing his back and making Jasper groan happily. Jaspers eyes widened and he pulled back from the tree and out of Emmett's reach. "Oh." Was all he managed to murmur as Emmett started to laugh as well. Jasper rolled his eyes at the two and set up their sleeping bags a tarp stretched in between three trees like a roof of sorts. "Time to sleep, we have a long hike in front of us." He stated in a firm tone and looked at Emmett and Edward. "Okay mom." Emmett said and helped Edward change and settle down into his sleeping bag. Emmett snuggled up in his own but he was too tall for it, the top half of his body wasn't covered. Jasper slid into his own, wearing a large hoodie and a couple of layers since he got cold easily. The three males settled into their sleeping bags ad drifted off to sleep, unknowing of what this hike would bring them.

It had been a week since they set out, having already hiked over one of the larger mountains they were now down and in Washington and from what Jasper calculated a couple hundred miles outside Port Angeles. This part of the valley was just forest and no towns any where near. Emmett yawned as he stumbled some on the terrain and Edward grunted. "Watch out." He stated and Emmett just rolled his eyes. Over the past week the man had become more vocal and even smiled frequently, this only gave Jasper and Emmett the positive reassurance to blaze on. Jasper looked pale as he held out his hand and a small snowflake landed on it. "We got trouble. I didn't notice the storm coming." Jasper said, knowing he missed it because of his exhaustion from hiking with the huge pack. The man was not built for carrying 80+ pounds on his back while hiking traitorous terrain. Emmett looked worried at Jasper then glanced up. "So do we just hunker down till it passes?" He asked as he took a moment to set Edward down and stretch. Jasper shook his head, looking to be in deep thought. "We'll get snow in, it's very dangerous. I would say try to make it to town but Port Angeles is around 200 miles north, we wouldn't make it." Jasper murmured and his eyebrows knitted together as he thought about what they could do. Emmett stretched some more and frowned. "Well if we get close maybe we can find someone? I have to piss real quick." Emmett said brightly as he stomped off behind some bigger trees. Jasper continued looking at the map then back up at the sky.

Emmett's voice hollered in pain and the sound of his falling echoed through the trees. "Fuck FUCK FUCK!" Emmett yelled and Jasper dropped his map and ran. He rounded the two large trees and saw Emmett holding his leg. Jaspers eyes traveled don the leg and saw Emmett's ankle encircled by a large rusty piece of metal. A bear trap. "Shit Emmett." Jasper murmured, his eyes wide as he crouched down besides his friend. "Is he okay?" Edward shouted from where they had set down their packs. "He stepped in a bear trap." Jasper shouted back and looked over the bear trap carefully. Emmett's jaw was taut in pain and he looked up at the trees above him, trying to focus on anything but the pain. "It's definitely broken." Jasper said in a calm but serious tone. "No shit." Emmett hissed and snapped his eyes closed. "We need help." Jasper said and stood up, not wanting to damage his ankle further.

He jogged back to Edward and dug his cell phone out of his pack and almost threw it when he had no cell service. "Why are there bear traps all the way out here?" Edward asked with a deep frown. Jasper ran his hands threw his honey colored hair and shrugged. "Some asshole trying to kill hikers most likely." he hissed and walked back to Emmett and kneeled by him once again. Edward could hear the muffle of his friends talking and he laid his head back against the tree. They were royally fucked. He heard a branch break to his right and he looked up, hoping it wasn't the bear that trap was supposed to catch. He grabbed Jasper's pack and yanked out Emmett's large hunting knife from it. He held it in front of him, his hand shaking, betraying his fear. He would have called for Jasper but he didn't want him to leave Emmett who seemed more in need of him. "Hello?" He asked in a quivering voice and jumped as a small chipmunk scurried out of the brush. "Holy hell." Edward breathed in relief and dropped his arm.

Just as Edward let go of the knife a large 6'7" man stepped out off the brush. His long raven hair was tied back, revealing his strong features and chiseled jaw, all wrapped up in a little hottie bow by his russet skin. His brown eyes looked down and landed on Edward who looked completely shocked and frozen in his place. "Heard a scream. You need some help?" He asked and Edward nodded dumbly, his eyes trailing down his muscular chest to his well endowed area below the belt. His eyes snapped back up as Jasper jogged over. The brown skinned man looked up at Jasper and offered a friendly smile. "Was hunting right outside town and heard the scream, need some help?" He asked and Jasper looked confused but nodded. "Yeah, our friend stepped in a bear trap and isn't town 200 miles away?" Jasper murmured as he gestured for the man to follow him. "PT is but Forks is about a mile south, it isn't on any maps since we're pretty small. I'll help you over there. Doc Rose is always on call if Carlisle isn't in." He murmured and Jasper just nodded as he and the man crouched down by Emmett. Edward strained to hear what they were saying. "I'm Jasper and this is Emmett and our friend Edward." Jasper said and looked at the huge man who looked at Emmett's ankle in concern. "I'm Jacob, Jacob Black." He stated.

 _ **{{I don't have a beta-reader T.T So sorry for the terrible-ness x_x Thank you guys for reading! 3 3 3}}**_


	2. Chapter 2: A Strange Place Called Home

_**{{Everyone thank you so much! Hell yeah I'll continue and I'm trying to rock one chapter a week! X3 And lytebrytehybrid88 there will be lots of healing! :D Mentally and physically and… *cough* sexually *cough***_

 _ **Thank you for the lovely reviews! And I got a lovely beta reader so no more terrible grammar! Yay!**_

 _ **Love , Bo.}}**_

Edward saw a flick of the long raven hair as Jacob Black, the man with the russet skin rounded the tree with Emmett hefted halfway onto his back. Jacob was not strong enough to haul the other large man completely, especially since Emmett only stood two inches shorter and most likely just as heavy as the native man. Jasper followed the two with a pinch of concern on his face as he squatted down by Edward and grabbed the straps Emmett had been using to make carrying Edward easier. He started to strap them to his own body and Edward frowned. "That's not going to work. You have a hard time with the pack, with me you'll probably fall over dead." Edward muttered and glanced at the pack then at Jacob who was trying to lift Emmett high enough so his ankle, which still had the trap attached, didn't drag.

Jasper didn't argue and started to situate Edward onto his back. Guilt welled up in the bronze haired male's chest as he thought of all the trouble his best friend's were going to just to make him feel semi-normal. Jasper finally lifted Edward onto his back and grunted but otherwise said nothing, which Edward took as a bad sign. Jacob glanced back at the two and nodded. "It's only about a mile down into the valley." He said, even with Emmett on his back and strained under his weight the man looked good, no beyond good, the man looked _delicious_. Edward wasn't sure if Jasper felt the same way about Jacob he did but he was sure the male didn't have time to even think about it since he was carrying Edward now. Edward glanced back as they walked away from their pack. He doubted that was a good idea but with the snow now coming in larger flakes and Emmett's ankle, they had no choice.

The four males made their way through some large, old red woods and pine trees for about a mile before stepping out onto a gravel road which seemed to lead past them and into the forest on one side then into what looked like a small town on the other side. An old unvarnished redwood sign stood by the road and read. "Welcome to Forks, Washington. " and had a slightly worn picture of a river, some trees and a wolf howling at a full moon. Jacob walked over to a rusty red Volkswagen Rabbit and popped open the door and set Emmett down with a thud. Emmett cursed and took a deep breath, hissing threw his teeth in agony. "He's lost a lot of blood, I'll drive fast." Jacob said with a curt nod of his head as he gingerly lifted Edward off of Jasper's back. At the touch of the man's rough hands on Edward's back and his legs (although he could not feel them on his legs) the male turned a bright red. Edward's pale completion only intensified the color of his cheeks as Jacob glanced at him and frowned. "Edward right? You okay?" He asked and Edward's head nodded dumbly. Of course he was okay, how could he not be in the arms of some native hunk? "Just cold." He muttered the excuse quickly, swearing his heart was almost beating loud enough for all the males to hear, but of course that was just a silly fear. Jacob chuckled lightly and shook his head, setting Edward in the back then making room so Jasper could slide in. Once Jasper was in Jacob didn't waste another minute, he got into the drivers seat and drove as fast as he could, barreling into the little town of Forks.

As they pulled up to a small cottage type house Edward took notice of the two extremely fancy cars parked in the large driveway. One was a small canary yellow Porsche with a license plate that read "FASHION" and parked next to it was a lipstick red BMW convertible. Edward's eyebrows knitted together, finding it strange that two expensive cars were in some po-dunk town like Forks. Jacob parked and hopped out of the car. "One minute." He said and jogged to the porch of the flower covered cottage. He opened the door and looked to be talking to someone then moved back as a tall, buxom woman strode out. Her white doctors coat flicked up around her as well as her long pale blonde hair, making quite a lovely scene.

"Shit man." Emmett said, for once forgetting his pain as he stared at the woman. Emmett wasn't straight, he wasn't gay and he wasn't bi. He just liked pretty people, no matter who they were or who they were dating. That ended him up in hot water most of the time.

The beautiful woman walked swiftly to the car and opened the door on Emmett's side and gave a slight huff at his ankle. "You just let it bleed like that the whole way here?" She asked in a disapproving tone as she raised her gold eyes to gaze at Jacob, who shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not a doctor, Blondie." The large man said, looking squeamish under the six foot tall female's gaze. The woman sighed and looked back at Emmett who seemed just fine as he gazed up at Rosalie with a goofy grin. "I'm Doctor Rosalie Hale." She said and gestured for Jacob to help her. She leaned down and lifted Emmett up with an ease she shouldn't have had.

Emmett's head bobbed some as the blood rushed from standing up straight. Jacob helped her haul the man inside even though it seemed the woman could have easily carried him in by herself. Jasper got out and glanced at Edward. "I'll see if they have a wheelchair." He said and started to walk towards the door but before he could reach it a tiny black haired girl pranced out, pushing a wheel chair in front of her. She gave a wave and looked up at Jasper than at the car. "Jake said you would be needing a wheel chair?" She said, her pixie cut bouncing some as she rolled back on her heels and cocked a hip. The small girl stood at 4'10" and wore a small brown dress with a blazer over it. She had matching gold eyes to the blonde doctor but a much more friendly vibe about her. "Yes, thank you. " Jasper said softly and went over to Edward's side of the car. He tugged his friend up and dropped him into the chair with not much effort.

Edward adjusted his legs then looked at Alice. "Are you a doctor as well?" He asked, not knowing what to expect from this town after seeing the fascinating lady doctor and the fancy cars. The girl shook her head, a soft sound leaving her mouth which sounded like bells but was just her laugh. "Just the secretary. Usually Seth would be helping Rose but he's out today. I'm Alice Hale and welcome to our little slice of paradise. Forks!" Alice said in a peppy tone and stuck out her hand. Jasper shook it first then Edward, both males put off by her boisterousness and cheerful attitude. "Yes, it's a lovely town. Everyone has been very friendly, so far." Jasper said and offered a weak smile. Alice bobbed her head in agreement, not noticing Jasper's fatigue.

"Me and Rose moved here five years ago and haven't left since. There's enough injuries to keep her and our other doctor busy and we're close enough to Port Angeles that I can go shopping on the weekends." Alice laughed again and grabbed Edward's wheel chair and started to push him inside. Edward shifted slightly, uncomfortable by Alice's lack of boundaries but he knew she was trying to be nice. Jasper gave a light nod and followed her, trying to make friendly conversation. "So are you two sisters? You have the same eyes. "Jasper said, looking around as they walked into the cottage. The inside was converted into a waiting room with a small secretary desk. It was white but still comfortable. Alice actually snorted, covering her mouth with one hand as she stopped and kicked the breaks on the wheelchair. "Oh no, sweetie. She's my wife." Alice said and smiled, no fear in her face of being shunned by the two new males. Jasper blinked and nodded, looking unfazed. "Ah, apologies. You two seem to be a cute couple." He murmured and Alice grinned, happy by the compliment as she sang a thank you and slid behind her desk.

Jasper stayed standing, glancing at the door that lead to what he presumed to be the check up room. Edward looked around the waiting room, looking out the small windows lining the front wall and out at the driveway. Jacob's red Rabbit sat with the two other cars which he now presumed to be Alice and Rosalie's, all three cars having collected a good amount of snow already. He watched as an old junker truck sputtered into the driveway and parked. Out of the cab slid a small russet colored boy. He had a smile on his face and seemed to be chatting to the driver. His short black hair stuck up in all directions no matter how many times he drug his fingers through it. Edward thought the kid looked sweet, and very much like Jacob, who was still in the back helping the doctor. From the drivers side stepped a much more menacing man with dark almost black piercing eyes and a smile that even on his face didn't brighten his features. He stood much taller than the boy and had more definition in his muscles than the other male. This man was a fighter, from the way he walked to the way he looked, everyone could tell he could kick anyone's ass.

The two males both wore almost matching jeans and their shirts were the only difference in their clothing. The smaller boy wore a button up flannel while the larger man had on a tight black t-shirt, which Edward could swear was just about to rip off his brawny chest. They headed to the door and surprisingly the large male opened the door politely for the small one. Both males walked inside and the smaller one rushed behind the desk with exuberance. "Seth! You're off today!" Alice laughed and hugged the boy who stood only a few inches taller than the short girl. The boy, Seth nodded, a large smile gracing his face. "My bike got a flat so Paul picked me up and now we're here for Jacob." He said simply and Alice nodded. "Well right now Jacob's helping Rose. He found some hikers, one was injured in a bear trap. No doubt your fathers work." Alice said, gesturing over to Jasper and Edward. Seth and Paul both looked over to the two men, having just realized their presence.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Seth said, the boys soft features contorting in guilt. "It's alright. That kind of stuff ha-" Jasper fell silent and the blood drained from his face. The male swayed on his feet and before he could crumble to the ground large russet arms wrapped them selves around his waist. Jasper moaned softly as his eyes closed then reopened, fatigue from pushing himself to far had finally gotten to him. He looked up at the man who caught him, dark eyes stared back down into his soft brown eyes. The man's jaw seemed tense in concern and his hands kept a firm hold on his waist. A soft "oh no." was heard from Alice but all Jasper saw and felt was this man. His short black hair was tied back in a small pony tail and his features were rough, something Jasper would expect from a model or a movie star from some romance novel, not some hick native. Having been raised in an influential family Jasper had always been taught not to dally with lower class folk. Even Emmett and Edward's families, though not rich, were nothing to scoff at. He was used to always being perfect, being well dressed, being calm and thinking first and never ever, not once associating with or dating someone who would make his family "look bad".

But here he was in the arms of some rough native man like a damsel in distress. He tried to push himself up but his arms gave out and a shudder ran though his body. Paul carefully transferred Jasper to a chair and took the wet cloth Alice held out and laid it on his forehead. He still said nothing, a man of few words was what Paul was and if he had nothing worth saying he wouldn't say anything. Jasper realized he hadn't looked away from the male's eyes so far and he glanced down, refusing to let himself feel an ounce of embarrassment by the man's candid stare. Jasper was a man, dammit. He didn't get shy and nervous around other men. Edward was watching the two in worry but kept glancing up at Seth who seemed intent on distracting him with wild stories from hikers who had passed through the town.

Jasper swallowed some, trying to moisten his suddenly dried up mouth. Paul was crouched down in front of him, now eye to eye with Jasper. Jasper looked up at Paul again and his tongue flicked out and moistened his lips. "Thank you…for catching me." He murmured softly, holding the wet rag to his head and feeling slightly better sitting down. Paul was silent, his eyes flicking to Jasper's lips, his thoughts completely hidden under the mask of his emotionless and handsome face. He looked back into Jasper's cocoa eyes and gave a soft nod. "Any time, buttercup." He said, his voice soft and gravelly. Jasper was sure only he heard the man's words and he seemed shocked by the pet name. Paul stood up, now towering over Jasper as he sat. He looked back at the door leading to where Rosalie was. Jacob strolled out with a grin as he laughed and smacked Emmett roughly on the back. Emmett hobbled out next to him, using crutches so he didn't step on his now casted up leg. He seemed much more happy although a little pale.

"Hey! I'm not dead! The doc patched me up real good. Said I just have to eat and sleep for a few days." Emmett laughed and gave a genuine Emmett smile which brightened up any and everyone's day. Jasper breathed a sigh of relief and Edward nodded lightly. Emmett's gaze rolled over his friend's then to the new comers. He smiled at Paul, despite his unhappy appearance then smiled even wider when he saw Seth. "Well hello there." He purred, immediately going into flirting mode. "Well he seems fine." Jasper snorted and set the rag down, feeling better from just sitting. Edward nodded in agreement then looked at Jacob as he cleared his throat. "So me and Em were chatting…" Jacob started, already using a nickname with Emmett, which wasn't surprising considering the man was a huge love bug. "And since it's snowing and his ankle is broken you guys can't go any where. Even the bus that comes through here everyday won't if it's snowing. And you left your pack in the woods, with your money I presume, so no hotel for you. We decided you could bunk at my house till the storm passes or we find your pack. Sound good?" Jacob asked, his eyes falling and connecting with Edward's hazel eyes. Edward was back to being red faced and shy. He looked at the ground and his hands balled in fists at his shyness. "If you don't mind." Jasper sighed softly, obviously not wanting to intrude but recognizing that they had no other choices. "'Course not." Jacob grinned and winked at Edward before looking at Jasper who nodded faintly.

Emmett leaned in on his crutches and looked down at Seth. "The name's McCarty, Emmett McCarty." He purred, his voice purposely low and flirty. Seth's dark skin tinted a light pink and he smiled up at the man. "I'm Seth." He said with a friendly wave. Before Emmett could say another thing Jacob slapped him on the back. "Let's load up then, my dad will be glad to have guests." He said. Jasper stood up at that exclamation and frowned when he seemed unsteady on his feet. A hand from Paul quickly steadied him enough to step away from the touch. "Thank you." He said again without looking at Paul as he wheeled Edward after Jacob. "Bye!" Seth chirped and waved again, watching the males load into Jacob's car. Alice joined Seth in the doorway, waving happily. "They're cute." Alice giggled softly, the giggle turning into full blown laughter at the matching growls behind her back. One from her own wife and the other from Paul. "You're mine." Rosalie said in a firm voice, wrapping her arms around the girls lithe waist. Alice smiled and leaned back into her embrace. "Of course." She murmured, her eyes carrying a twinkle of mischief in them. Paul himself seemed uncomfortable with his own reaction and shifted on his feet. "I need to talk to Sam…that guy…" Paul trailed off and shook his head, looking at Seth to see if the boy understood what he was trying to say. Seth nodded, his cheeks still pink. "They're our mates." He murmured.


	3. Chapter 3: Struggle for Understanding

{{ (◞థ౪థ)~ Oooooohhhhh you guys! You're too sweet! Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Lytebrytehybrid88 - YAS Shit is getting real up in here. Bbboluez- Iiiiiii have a feeling you might be right ;) Eat my words 4 me- Thanks for reviewing now! I totally appreciate it! 3 3

FEAR NOT MY LOVELY TWI-JUNKIES

I'm not ditching this fic! I have been in a tough situation with my job but now I'm back and cracking the whip! LOL

Question for you lovelies! I am not a fan of Bella. Hence why you haven't seen her yet. Buuuut I was thinking of bringing her in. I just don't know if it should be as main bad guy or as annoying trouble maker? Anyone feeling either of those? }}

Jacob drove into the woods for another twenty minutes, the radio loud enough to hear the hum of some music about fifty years older than anyone in the car. Jacob didn't talk but kept glancing in his review mirror at Edward. The crippled man looked up with a light frown and made a face at Jacob, trying to stop him from glancing back at him. Of course it did the opposite and made Jacob's eyes crinkle up in humor. He chuckled lightly as he slowed down and they passed a sign that was welcoming them to "La Push". He drove passed a couple of more houses then pulled up in front of a two story older home. The snow had made a good layer over everything by now. He parked then hopped out, opening Emmett's door first and hefting the large man out of the car. Emmett balanced on his crutches and smiled. "Thanks man!" He said cheerfully. Jasper opened the wheelchair from the trunk that they had borrowed from Rosalie. Jacob went to Edwards door and opened it and looked at the young man. Edward refused to make eye contact as he tried to lift his own legs out of the car.

Jacob's face flashed in frustration as he reached down and picked Edward up with stiff movements. "Just ask for help. It's not a big deal." He grunted as he sat the slender man in the wheelchair. Edward looked away, pink tinting his cheeks. Jacob sighed frustrated, just wanting to make some sort of friendship with the male. Jasper took control of Edward's wheel chair and pushed him towards the house. He seemed surprised by the wheel chair ramp in the front of the house. He opened his mouth, about to ask about it as an older man opened the front door. He sat in a wheel chair and had one bushy eyebrow raised high. The man was native like Jacob but much older. His hair was long and in a tight braid. He wore a necklace with a wolf paw on it and a moon. "Dad! " Jacob said cheerfully and walked to the older man and gave him a firm hug. "Boy, don't think a hug will distract me from the fact you are bringing three youngsters into my house without telling me." He grumbled but you could tell he enjoyed his sons hug.

"I saved them. They were backpacking and Emmett, the big one, got caught in a…'bear trap'." He said the words "bear trap" slowly and eyed his father who stiffened. "Oh. Well bring them in. They can hide out the storm here." The man said then turned and rolled back inside. "That's Billy. My dad." Jacob said with a wide grin and gestured for them to follow him as he strolled in. Emmett hobbled in and yawned and smacked his lips. Billy chuckled as he rolled into the kitchen which was just a small nook off of the living room. "Jacob, show Emmett to the guest room. The kid's had a long day." He said and Emmett nodded in agreement. " "I'm beat." He said and smiled at Jacob who helped him up the stairs and showed him to one of their guest rooms. Jasper parked Edward next to the sofa. The lithe male sunk down to the sofa and ran his hands through his golden locks. "So what are your boys name's?" Billy asked from the kitchen. The sound of something cooking was heard and a delicious smell filled the air. "I'm Jasper. Thank you for letting us stay here, sir." Jasper said formally and Billy's mouth curved into an appreciative smile. "And this is Edward." Jasper added when the copper haired male didn't answer.

Billy raised his eyebrow once again as he rolled back into the living room with two plates on his lap. "Kid can't speak for himself?" He asked bluntly and looked at Edward then handed one plate to Jasper and the other to Edward. Edward looked embarrassed and nodded. "Sorry, it's just been a hard day." He murmured softly. Billy looked at him closely then patted his shoulder. "I understand, son." He said. Jacob came bounding down the stairs and smelled the air loudly. "Food?" He asked and Billy gestured towards the kitchen. "I'm off to bed but your plate is in the kitchen." He said and nodded at Jasper who gave a light smile as the man wheeled off to his downstairs bedroom.

Jacob had a plate with four times as much food as Edward and Jasper had combined. Jasper's eyes widened slightly but he said nothing, not wanting to be impolite. He ate his food slowly, enjoying the warm tasty food Jacob's father had made for them. Jacob was shoveling food into his mouth happily. Edward pushed his food around lightly, his mind full of thoughts. Jacob had gotten angry at him for not asking for help. How could Edward ask for help?! He had already exhausted his friends and almost gotten Emmett killed. His friend's had carried him into the wilderness with blind hope they'd help Edward. Asking for help would only further that drive. Ask for help? Yeah, or not. Edward was snapped out of his thoughts as Jasper walked upstairs, muttering a "thanks" to Jacob. Edward had missed a whole conversation between the two and now he was stuck here alone, with Jacob. The hot native man.

Edward looked at the male's chiseled face then down at the plate in his hand. "You haven't eaten anything." Jacob's gruff voice rumbled and he leaned closer to Edward and nudged his shoulder lightly. "Your friend said you hadn't eaten today. You should at least try." He said and looked at Edward with a pinched expression. Edward's shoulders quaked some and the plate tumbled out of his hands ,which were trembling fiercely. Jacob's eyes widened and he pulled back for a moment, shocked by the smaller male's reaction. Edward's hands slid up to his face and he seemed to curl into his own body. Soon soft sobs racked his body. "Y-you don't understand w-what it's like. E-everything was torn away f-from me. I'm n-nothing but my w-wheel chair now. " He whispered, his voice muffled by his hands but some how Jacob could hear it. Jacob stood up and kneeled in front of Edward, his legs going right into the food Edward spilt. He firmly pulled Edward's hands from his tear streaken face and looked at him. Edward let out soft sobs, his eyes closed and head turned away, refusing to see the pity in Jacob's eyes.

"Look at me." The soft command rung in Edward's ears. His hands were still inside Jacob's much larger one's. Edward felt his heat radiating into his body. He hadn't realized before but he felt cold, no freezing and it seemed to his body that the only thing that could warm him up was Jacob's touch. Edward's eyes flicked open and he glanced at Jacob, expecting some kind of pity but instead he was greeted by those large brown eyes of his. "Edward." Jacob said and released the male's hands, letting them fall to Edward's lap. "Edward." Jacob said again and cupped the male's cheeks. Edward felt small in the man's large hands. He shivered softly, now feeling the warmth spread through his body from those lovely hands on him. He couldn't pull his eyes away from the Quileute man, all his focus on him. "I see you. I see the rule you. Passed this sadness, past the chair and past those scars on your arms. I see you." Jacob said, this time his voice was barely a whisper but Edward heard it. They were just silly words but some how they effected Edward deeper than any he had heard since he had been paralyzed.

Tears dripped down Edward's pale face once again and his eyes fluttered shut then open once more. " H-how?" He whimpered, his body slumping some and leaning into Jacob's touch. Jacob was silent but stroked his face, knowing he could say nothing that would help Edward comprehend the depth to Jacob's understanding. Jacob slowly pulled Edward into his arms, cradling him like a child. Edward cried softly but clung to the native man, his eyes closed. He ignored the movement and just cried as Jacob picked him up and held him on the sofa. Edward's eyes soon dried but he didn't move from Jacob's strong arms. Feeling completely exhausted the copper haired male fell into a deep sleep. Jacob watched Edward until he himself drifted away as well, feeling complete with his mate cradled in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4: The Beginning of Comfort

{{ () Hey friends! Ready for a new chapter? HECK YES! I'm having terrible writers block so hopefully this chapter will be good! LOL

Sherry77, yukino76, bbbluez thank you guys for your lovely reviews! 3 Don't worry! This chapter will have more lovings ;)

Punkypus- Thank you! Even though this is mainly a EdwardxJacob story, I loooove Jasper and Emmett too. 33 And damn straight they're gunna have their own love lines and plots!

Here are my Chapter apologies-

1: Sorry Edward is such a lil bitch. It makes me angry too. Don't worry

2: Leah calls Seth fruit names which is essentially her chiding him for being gay (in a way) but coming from her Seth takes it as endearing. It's like when your siblings call you a dork in a loving way xD

3: Sorry this took forever. I'll actually be regular this time...Please don't kill me x.x

4: My beta reader is dead RIP not really but school started for her so no beta reader unless someone miraculously volunteers. So apologies about the spelling mistakes. }}

The next morning the house awakened in a stir. Names were shouted through the house and chuckles were heard from the kitchen. Edward's eyes refused to open but he came to consciousness slowly, enjoying the warmth around him. It had been a long while since Edward had slept comfortably yet he had last night. The man shifted some and was met by arms encircling him and pulling him up. Edward grumbled softly and tried to adjust but was met with a warm, firm chest. His eyes finally opened and he came face to face with the sleeping face of Jacob Black. Memories flooded back to him and shame rushed through him, accompanied by an array of other emotions. He pulled back some to the other side of the sofa. "How cute." A woman's voice cooed. Edward looked up quickly to see a kind eyed Quileute woman, standing in the kitchen by Billy and another man in a sheriff's uniform.

Edward's eyes widened and he tried to scramble up, for once forgetting his legs were of no use to him. He flushed deeply as the woman walked over quickly and pulled him up by his arm. "Calm down, hun. I'm not trying to embarrass you." She chuckled softly. Her voice was raspy from years of laughter and yelling after her two children. Edward flinched some and pulled away from her warm grip. "Thank you." He murmured and tried to reach out for his wheel chair only to have a large hand grab his wrist. "Hey. Where do you think you're going?" Jacob's baritone voice murmured, his breath brushing the back of Edward's neck. Edward froze, he could almost feel Jacob's lips at his neck. Could imagine them pressing firmly there, his arms encircling his lithe body, the sweet words that would flow from the Quileute's mouth as he comforted him and held him. He shivered and his breath grew shallow. "G-get off of me." He whispered, his hazel eyes flicking closed as he tried to gain his composure back. Jacob quickly drew back, his thick arched eyebrows drawing together in worry. Edward refused to look at his face in fear he would lose himself again and start crying and craving for the mans arms around him. No, who was he kidding? He still craved for the mans arms, he just refused himself anything that could possibly make him feel normal...because he was not normal anymore. He was broken, never to be able to walk, to live like he was free again. The woman pushed the chair close and with strength only a mother would have, she hoisted Edward into his wheel chair. "Don't feel too bad, doll. Jacob's always been a touchy kid. " She laughed and shot a look back at Jacob who still looked worried.

Edward twisted his shirt in his hands lightly but nodded. "It's fine. I just don't really like being tou-" He was cut off by a shout and Emmett half way tumbled down the stairs and landed with a "thunk" at the bottom. "You pushed me you dweeeeeeb!" Emmett yelled. The man in the sheriff's uniform hurried over to Emmett and checked his head. "Are you alright son?" He asked. Emmett huffed and looked up at the Sheriff and nodded. "Yeah, just pissed. The cast that Doc Rose put me in works well though. Didn't feel a thing here." He made sure to knock on the cast surrounding his leg to prove a point. Charlie let out a light smile and hoisted Emmett up as best he could. The large twenty-something year old wobbled but grinned. He was wearing his jeans from the night before but no shirt and had no crutches near him. "Didn't you have--" Billy started to say something from the kitchen but was cut off but Jasper's soft voice. "He tried to walk without them. Idiot. And don't call me a dweeb." Jasper murmured from behind Emmett and held out the crutches. Jasper's curls looked bouncy and rejuvenated from the shower he had obviously just taken. He wore one of Jacob's old shirts that he had grown out of but still left Jasper drowning in fabric covered in some high school football team logo. He had his own boxers underneath but out of the three boys who stayed the night, Jasper looked by the far the most well rested.

"Well come sit down. We have breakfast ready. "Billy called from the kitchen. Edward turned beet red as Sue, the Quileute woman, pushed him to the table. Jacob was silent and sat across from Edward, looking at him as Edward did what ever he could not to make eye contact. "Thank you Billy." Jasper said and offered a warm smile as he sat down. "And here I thought you were the grumpy one." Billy chuckled and patted him on the back as Jasper sat in a chair next to the wheel chair bound man. Emmett hobbled to the table and collapsed in a chair and grinned. "Smells great!" He said happily. "Thank you." Sue and Charlie said in unison. They looked at each other then started to laugh. "I'm Sue by the way. I believe you met my son, Seth yesterday." She said as she served everybody. Emmett's interest was obviously peeked as he perked up and leaned in, resting his elbows on the table. "Seth, yeah. He was sweet. Now uh...is he single?" He questioned bluntly. "Smooth." Jasper murmured and Edward snorted softly in humor. Emmett made a face, like he had no clue how blunt he was. "Yes dear, but the folk around here are mighty picky with who they date. My son included. " She said in a sing songy voice, giving Billy a knowing look. Billy flushed lightly and looked down at his plate just as Charlie sat next to him and looped an arm around his waist. "Psh, I'm worthy, don't cha' worry Mama Bear." Emmett stated then started to shovel food in his mouth. "Jeez, he eats almost as much as the boys do. You'd even think he's one of them." Charlie chuckled and Billy swatted at him, like he had revealed a secret or something of the same like.

"I'm Charlie, the sheriff. I heard you boys had a hell of a time getting to us." He said with a sympathetic look. Emmett nodded with his mouth full while Edward ducked his head in a nod. "Yes sir. The snow and then the bear trap stopped us cold in our tracks. We were lucky Jacob heard us." Jasper said politely. "Yeah! Although it was still weird there was a bear trap and OH! Jacob, why were you out there again?" Emmett asked, his voice loud and obtrusive but still with no hard feelings behind it. Jacob looked uncomfortable and gave a guilty smile. "Uh, as you said. There was a bear sighting and uh..." Billy took over. "I sent him out there because we heard one of the locals was setting out bear traps for the wolves. And we knew they were near the trails so we couldn't let anyone get hurt. Looks like we were a little too late though." He said smoothly. Jacob just nodded and took a large bite of a waffle. "Wolves? We didn't see a notice for any animals besides the rare cougar once a while up here?" Jasper added curiously. Billy nodded but this time Charlie answered."Yes, we had a pack move into these parts a couple years ago and they are rather scared of people. But unfortunately some folk find it necessary to hunt them. Which we will not let happen." Charlie said in a firm tone. Sue sighed softly and shook her head. "The man setting traps is Harry, my...husband. Although we are separated. I saw him loading some traps into his truck this morning. I'm sorry Charlie, Billy." She murmured and shook her head in shame. "It's alright Sue. He's not your responsibility any more." Billy said in a soft tone. Charlie added "And we all know he shouldn't be driving, that man is drunk constantly."

Jasper watched the exchange in interest as Emmett shoveled his face with food. Edward on the other hand pushed his food around hardheartedly, his mind more on the dark skinned male sitting across from him. His eyes dare not travel up just in case he was met by those dark one's that sat across. He could feel Jacob staring at him, he could feel his eyes on him, making his skin tingle. Hyper aware.

"So are the kids coming over?" Billy asked and looked up at Sue who perked up and nodded. "Oh yes! Boys, you'll get to meet my daughter and son. Although I think you've already met Seth." She chirped. Her black hair fell in her face and she pushed it out of the way quickly. The woman had a sharp strong nose accompanied by dark eyebrows and thin lips. All together Sue had a very significant look. She seemed to be strong, important, someone who would always help you, even if you didn't want it. Emmett grinned and Sue laughed loudly. "You have food in your teeth, hun." She chuckled and the older men tittered lightly. Just as it was quieting down and Emmett removed the food from his teeth did the door swing open and a large yelp was heard and then a woman's voice. In walked a tall busty woman. She resembled Sue some what but her face seemed permanently pinched in a look of annoyance. Her short hair was cut in a utilitarian style as to not get in her face. She looked around the table and paused when she saw Sue. "I would have been here sooner but this KIWI wouldn't leave till he tried on all of his closet and half of mine. Then he sprayed himself with half a bottle of perfume. I almost went into anaphylactic shock just from driving in the car with him." She huffed and Sue smiled but tsked lightly. "Stop calling your brother fruit names again. It's rude." She chided. "He's a fruit. " She said dismissively. "This is my lovely daughter Leah and you already know my boy Seth." Sue waved her hand at Leah. From behind Leah crept Seth, a sheepish smile on his now scarlet face.

"Seth, hey." Emmett grinned and leaned back in his chair, stretching at such an opportune time as to show off his shirtless body. Fortunately for Emmett it worked well. Seth's smile dwindled into a look of pure stupification. His eyes wandered down from Emmett's face to his wash board like abs. The muscles twitched with Emmett's every movement and Seth gulped, his mouth going dry. "Hi." He managed to croak. "Here man...you look THIRSTY" Jacob smirked as he passed a glass of orange juice Seth's way. Seth snapped out of the haze he was in and shot Jacob a look of annoyance before sitting down. "I'm Jasper." Jasper said and smiled and reached across the table and shook Leah's hand who seemed pleased with Jasper's politeness. "I'm Emmett and this is Edward, he doesn't talk much. " Emmett said to Leah, all while staring at Seth with a wide knowing grin. Seth squirmed in his seat. Leah sat down and started to load her plate with food. Seth as well had a plate that rivaled Emmett's own. The large male looked mightily impressed at the boy's plate. Jasper finished his plate and murmured a thank you before standing up. "If you don't mind I'm going to try to contact someone who might be able to wire us some money, or something of that sort." He said and Billy nodded. "The phone is in the living room." Charlie said with a smile and Jasper nodded and slid into the other room.

Jasper sighed lightly once he was alone and pulled the land line off its base. It had a curly wire connecting it to the base which Jasper hadn't seen since before his grandmother died. He sat on the arm of the couch and dialed a number. It rang for what seemed like forever but finally the line picked up and it was silent. " "Vic..." Jasper said softly and a sigh of relief came through. "Fuck. I thought it was James again. Who's phone are you calling on?" The voice seemed deeper than last time Jasper had heard it. "Nope, just your lovely brother. It's a friends phone..." Jasper said in a pinched tone. If Vic was worried James might be contacting him that meant the man had gotten out of prison, again. "I can hear the worry from here. You're all good. I changed my number, I just...I was worried. But we're all good. "Vic added and Jasper grunted softly, still worried. James was a dangerous man. He had dated Vic when he was she and went by Victoria. But when Vic came out as a man and their parents kicked him out, James went ballistic. Instead of giving the red headed man the time he needed to grieve about his parents and bond with his brother, Jasper, James had stalked and obsessed over Vic. He told him he was still a woman and at one point in time got Vic fired from his job by telling his boss he had been inappropriate at work, something having to do with showing off parts that "real men" aren't supposed to have.

James was a nut and went to prison multiple times, one of which was for accosting Vic, the others were drug related, neither of those had Jasper relaxed about the man. Jasper smiled at his brothers sass though, taking that as a good sign. " Alright. So remember the hiking trip we were supposed to be taking?" Jasper started. "Uh oh, who died?" Vic grunted. Jasper laughed softly. "No one, but we're snowed in and Emmett has a compound fracture so we'll be staying in this little town right now. I just need you to grab some money from my apartment and wire it to me or...never mind. Scratch that. There's no way there is a way to wire money here. You might have to find a way to get it to me through good ol' snail mail. If they come before it defrosts around here at least. We're in Forks. Which they said is near Port Angeles yet not on our maps." Jasper said and Vic tsked lightly. "You let man meat get injured? Shame."He purred, referring to Emmett. Jasper rolled his eyes. "Stop hitting on my friends. It was a bear trap that got Emmett." He added and Vic gasped. "Shit." He cursed and Jasper nodded. "Yeah, so you think that's possible?" Jasper asked. "Where there's a will, there's a way. And like hell I'm leaving my baby brother without money surrounded by creepy country bumpkins." He snapped and Jasper rolled his eyes for the second time. "Alright, well thank you and I love you. If you need anything call me at this number. I have a feeling we will be staying here for a while." Jasper stated. "Okie dokes. Love you too. Bye." Jasper heard the call go dead and he smiled. He knew his fire crotch brother would find a way to get money here.

He stood up and turned, having not heard the front door open and Paul enter. Jasper looked up to see the huge dark haired man staring at Jasper. Now Jasper had never been known to be self conscious but under Paul's dark gaze he felt tingly and strange. "Hello." Jasper said politely. "Hey." Paul grunted. Unabashedly his eyes raked over Jasper's body. First to the over sized t-shirt which reeked of Jacob and made Paul want to slam the alpha's head into the ground then rut Jasper till he smelled of nothing but him, then secondly the boxers which showed off all of Jasper's assets. From his firm behind which most likely came from all the biking adventures Vic dragged him on to his long slender legs. "Excuse you. I have a face as well." Jasper informed the large man and raised a well manicured eyebrow. Paul looked up to his face. "Yeah, saw that and liked it as well, sweet cakes." He stated frankly. Jasper scoffed and crossed his arms. "Well unfortunately for you I'm not your sweet cakes and I'm straight, now excuse me." He stated and brushed passed Paul and walked upstairs. Paul's eyes followed Jasper's tush all the way up the stairs. "Fuck." Paul uttered, wondering how he was supposed to be slow and romantic when his imprint was the hottest and biggest gay in denial this side of Texas. He wanted to take him, there, on the ground, not caring if the others where just in the other room. Paul wasn't very good at self control in the first place but he could tell Jasper was a test sent to him by some evil god. He sighed and headed into the kitchen.

"Jake, we got to run." Paul said as he entered into the room full of chatting people. The only two not looking jubilant were Jacob and Edward. Jacob looked up in surprise and nodded. "Right, I forgot." He stated and stood up. "Be back later." He said and gave a light pat on Charlie and Billy's shoulders and a wave to everyone else. He made direct eye contact with Edward though. Edward looked away quickly. "Hey Jacob, when you're done come over to my place. Bella needs to get out." Charlie stated and Jacob gave a nod before leaving. "Patrols." Leah said when Billy seemed confused. "I thought Sam was on it today?" Billy pondered and Leah shrugged. "Guess he ditched for Emily." She murmured. Her face seemed calm but her voice was tight. The mention of the man she used to love and her cousin drove her crazy. She couldn't handle being near the imprinted couple for too long before getting so angry she had a hard time controlling her self.

Sam had been dating Leah for ages until he turned eighteen and Leah had still been sixteen. He gave her some excuse about waiting for her till she was eighteen because he didn't want to get in trouble with the law. She agreed reluctantly only to find out that was an excuse for him to date her cousin behind her back. She had been angry and confronted him. They got into a fight and then something happened. Leah blacked out but what Sam said was that Leah attacked her cousin, carving half her face into shreds to where she had to be in the I.C.U. for weeks. Leah had a different belief about what happened, thinking Sam went crazy and hurt his own girlfriend but she never brought it up. Not wanting to speak to Sam and Emily more than she had to. After that she thought they would break up but it seemed to make Sam and Emily's relationship even more stronger. Sam had even proposed to her once she healed. Leah sighed, still holding much anger inside of her because of that night.

Sue looked worried and softly pet her daughters arm. "Hey! Before it's so snowy we can't leave the house. Why don't we go run some errands? Maybe grab these boys some new clothes from Embry and Quil?" She asked and Billy nodded in agreement. "We can end up over at Charlie's. He's hosting dinner." He added. Charlie sighed. "Bella's been down so I'm trying to get her to socialize." Emmett looked in between the three adults. "Well I'd love to run errands with you aaaand, I'm a very good socializer! Edward and Jasper not so much." He said cheerfully. "Well then good! It's decided. Jasper and Emmett can just relax, if that's alright with you Edward? And me, Seth and Emmett can go adventuring!" Sue chirped. Emmett nodded and clapped his hands. "Let's go!" He wooped and hobbled upstairs to tug on his dirty shirt and hiking boots. Edward nodded yes to those plans and rolled away from the table, leaving an unfinished plate of food. "Well I have to go and make sure everyone is prepared for this upcoming blizzard." Charlie murmured and pecked Billy on the lips before leaving. Sue gathered Emmett and Seth up and told Jasper their plans then left.

{{OMG VIC IS VICTORIA AND IS JASPERS BROOOOO. Yas. I'm excitedddd Shall we see more of him? Maybe? Yas? No? }}


End file.
